<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darcy-doll 3 by scratches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763294">Darcy-doll 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches'>scratches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Darcy-doll [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward, Curses, F/M, Halloween, Spoilers, Thaddeus Ross - Freeform, Thaddeus is a bad guy, WandaVision spoilers, clint barton - Freeform, haunted doll - Freeform, kind of weird, sam wilson - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At a schmoozing event, Bucky catches sight of the doll who disappeared from his arms in 1944. </p><p>Sam doesn't believe his eyes, owes Bucky a hundred dollars, and Clint two hundred.  If Natasha had been there, he probably wouldn't have had any savings left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Darcy-doll [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Continuation of the Darcy Doll series. </p><p>It's going to most likely be a WANDAVISION fix it but since the last episode hasn't aired I'm playing fast and loose with Hayward.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took nearly eleven years for Darcy to get into the same room as Thaddeus Ross. Not that she didn't try. She switched her majors, she applied to internships on Capitol Hill, and she worked on the rights for super powered beings. None of that helped her get closer to Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross, the man's Frigga didn't want around.</p><p>Even though she hadn't had the pleasure of using her curse on Ross, she had been able to keep her curse wielding fingers sharp. When Jane watched a SHIELDRA goon drop and turn into a doll at her feet instead of getting a bullet between her eyes, well, it felt good to be able to surprise Jane for once. </p><p>And then came the confession. </p><p>Then Jane's confusion. Unlike Darcy, Jane didn't remember the thousand years she sat on a shelf, only knew she had an inmate ability with the stars and the science (MAGIC?) that came with them. Somehow, Jane had ended back in her bedroom just moments after Darcy had tricked her and her parents never knew she was gone. </p><p>It had taken Darcy turning another would be kidnapper into a doll to gain back Jane's trust. </p><p>And then, eventually, the snap happened. </p><p>And it unhappened.</p><p>Somehow Darcy ended up with a shelf full of no-good doers with Director Hayward currently in the center. And if she never got her hands on Ross, just having Hayward was worth it.</p><p>But eleven years, it has taken her eleven years to be in the same room as Thaddeus Ross and seeing the man she almost turned into her own personal Bucky Bear had made her pause. The function she had swindled an invite to for the regulation and control of supered beings was in full swing and Darcy knew that most of the heroes were here because of the amended Sokovia Accords, the one Ross had pushed through when the governments of the world were in shambles. </p><p>~~</p><p>"I don't want to be here," Bucky grumbled and pulled at the button at his throat.  It slipped from the button hole and his neck felt better, not being constrained. </p><p>"Man, none of us want to be here," Sam took a drink from his pint glass. "We have to be here, better make the best of it."</p><p>The ice in his glass melted and clinked on the tall table between them and Bucky set his face on 'unamused'. The ridiculousness that both of them had to be at the event was ridiculous. Ross wanted to have a dick measuring contest with all the...well they weren't the Avenger's, but whomever they were, he wanted them in attendance to show the world that he had them at his neck and call. He had them right where he couldn't get them seven years ago.</p><p>He growled around his glass, "There ain't nothing good about this."</p><p>"You want to put your money where your mouth is?" Sam put his glass down and Bucky watched him pull out his billfold. "Fifty bucks," the crisp bill was placed between them.</p><p>"Ain't playin' games," Bucky ran his cybernetic arm through his recently shorn hair. "I hate playin' games with you. You, Barton, Steve, Shuri, the four of you make my life hell with your games."</p><p>"Well, the best part of your night is about to walk over here, so fifty bucks says you'll crash and burn." He nodded his head towards the bar and Bucky turned to look over his shoulder.</p><p>And it was unexpected, seeing <i>HER</i> there. His sister's Darcy-Doll in a low cut figure hugging dress smirking and slowly making her way over. It was like angels were calling to him. Whatever spell she had put on him was still there <i>and</i> he had the opportunity to make Sam fifty dollars poorer? Yeah, it was a no brainer.</p><p>"I'll raise you a hundred," Bucky reached into his wallet and pulled out five twenties, “that I don't."</p><p>"Oh, what are we betting on?" Barton slung an arm over Sam's shoulders and pulled his own wallet out.</p><p>"That he screws up his chance with the woman walking this way," Sam sassed.</p><p>"Oh," Barton looked between Darcy and him. "Two hundred that she eats him alive, Sam."</p><p>Sam looked at him, "Alright, I'll take that bet too." He pulled out four more fifties and dropped them on the table.</p><p>"Thanks, Barton," Bucky turned away from his partners in (not) crime and walked towards the woman. His voice was low and gravely when he was finally able to choke out, "Long time, huh, doll?"</p><p>She paused in front of him and peeked around his shoulder, "Do I even want to know what's going on over there?"</p><p>"No," Bucky looked down when her pale hand with those red-red nails picked at one of his black shirt buttons. She was just as warm now as she was back in nineteen forty four. </p><p>She looked up at him from behind her lashes and bit her bottom lip. “It has been a long time, hasn’t it?” </p><p>“I never asked,” Bucky grasped her by the wrist and stilled her fingers from unbuttoning his shirt further, “what should I call you?”</p><p>“What you’ve been calling me since you brought me home.” She leaned her cheek against his hand when he held her face in his heavy hand. “Darcy, doll, they both work.”</p><p>“Yeah, doll,” Bucky leaned down to whisper in her ear, “you going to cause trouble tonight?”</p><p>She backed up and narrowed her eyes at him and asked, “That’s all you have for me? Not, hey, why are you here, Darcy? How’d you make it to twenty-twenty five, Darcy? Just,” Darcy’s lips pursed, “an accusation of me potentially causing trouble?”</p><p>“Isn’t that what you do?” He asked, voice low.</p><p>Bucky dropped his hand holding her wrist and she unbuttoned the next button on his shirt, “Yeah, I guess it is.”</p><p>“Ah, Sergeant Barnes,” a slimy voice said from his side. Bucky turned and looked Thaddeus Ross over.  The man was slim, grey haired with a matching thick mustache, and was in a tailored grey three piece. </p><p>"Ross,” Bucky said, straightening up. To his surprise, Darcy moved to his side and slipped her arm against his and held his vibranium arm. </p><p>“I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure to meet,” the man directed his attention to the woman at his side. Bucky stood straighter, he could feel something prickle up his spine, that sense that she was about to trick him. </p><p>Darcy smiled curtly and said, “Dr. Darcy Lewis,” she didn’t offer him a hand, “I know who you are, Mr. Vice President.”</p><p>Ross stood a little taller and pursed his lips, “Dr. Lewis... who took point on the Westview anomaly.”</p><p>“So <i>you’ve</i> heard of me?” She smiled wider, “So glad I left an impression.”</p><p>Bucky looked between the two of them. Darcy was relaxed, nonchalant and ready to take whatever Ross was about to say and manipulate it. Ross was about to say something to her but at the last moment, he turned to Bucky and said, “I expect you in my office tomorrow with the rest of <i>them</i>.”</p><p>Bucky inclined his head and smirked when Darcy said, “It was great to meet you,” and dismissed him.  Ross gave her one last haughty look before turning and moving into the crowd, his secret service moving with him. “I can’t wait until I get my hands on him,” she said quietly under her breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the pre WandaVision season finale fix it that I need right now.</p>
<p>maybe it'll be a fix it in the AM too. ?.?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that. Vice President Ross was <i>not</i> a good guy. He had been able to push through an enhanced persons registration act and Bucky felt like cattle now. It wasn't good, and the empathic conversations him and Sam had about the issue were the things of legend. "Don't let these stiffs hear you say that, doll."</p>
<p>Smoothly, he shifted his arm from her grasp around her waist and she looked up at him, "I know your moves, Barnes, this isn't going to work on me."</p>
<p>"Yeah? That so?" </p>
<p>"You used to take me on tea dates with your sister, you sweet talked me all afternoon, lest you forget."</p>
<p>Bucky nodded, he remembered all of the afternoons he spent with Becca and her Darcy-doll and all of the adventures they went on. "How'd you get involved with," he motioned around them, "all of this."</p>
<p>Stepping in front of him so they were toe to toe, Darcy looked up at him and smiled, "Foremost expert in theoretical Astrophysics, if Jane hadn't been snapped, she would still be, but here I am, getting roped into Avengery-plots because I know things that they don't." Darcy pulled at another button before laying her hand flat on his chest, "Also, I'm part of the Monica Rambeau entourage now. If she says jump, well, I won't, but it's been an adventure for the last two month's following her around, that's for sure."</p>
<p>The Wanda thing. He had heard that Monica Rambeau had somehow been put on Ross's radar, how she became enhanced after her encounter with Wanda. And now, Monica, Wanda, Peter, and an FBI agent named Jimmy Woo, were the new SWORDs top agents. Plus Darcy, it looked like. Her moving on, not letting her curse rule her life, and becoming successful was a good surprise.  "Guess life just wants us to keep meeting up."</p>
<p>She motioned with her arm and said in a mystical voice, "The Norns have made it so."</p>
<p>In the corner, Bucky could see a small quartet playing with a few couples dancing to the music, ignoring those around them. It seemed like a good idea and if he could hold her close until she left to do whatever wicked deed she was there to do, Bucky was going to do it. "Care for a dance or two?" </p>
<p>They ended up on the small floor, Darcy's head resting against the lapel of his jacket or smiling up at him. Ross had taken one look at them and had sneered before walking away. He felt Darcy's laugh and he looked down at her and told her to stay out of trouble. </p>
<p>When they finally parted, it was only because a young man with curls in an off the rack suit had pulled her away. Or at least tried. She held out her hand for Bucky's phone and had texted herself from it before winking and disappearing with the guy. </p>
<p>"You know her?" Sam asked when Bucky meandered back to their table.</p>
<p>He watched Clint stuff a canape into his mouth before he replied, "We met once or twice."</p>
<p>"You know," Clint said around the canape, "I've known her a long time and she's never mentioned you."</p>
<p>Sam narrowed his eyes, "You're both cheaters, I'm taking this back." </p>
<p>"Yeah, sure," Clint waved him off and grabbed his own cash off the table. "But seriously? Darcy was there for first contact with Thor."</p>
<p>"I don't kiss and tell," Bucky leaned his elbows back on the table and smirked. "Looks like she doesn't either."</p>
<p>Clint stared at him. "Wait, what, seriously?"</p>
<p>"He's pulling our legs," Sam grabbed one of the canape's from Clint's plate, "Steve would have told me."</p>
<p>Bucky kept a neutral look on his face, "Steve never met her."</p>
<p>The two men next to him were shocked into silence. Bucky reached over and popped a cucumber canape into his mouth and crunched it loudly. "She always brings a smile to my face," he side eyed Sam and smirked. </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>"Mr. Vice President," Darcy smirked. Cam had been able to sneak her into the back of his town car before jumping in as the driver. The two of them plus Monica, Jimmy, Maria Hill, and Directory Fury had been playing the long con on Ross. </p>
<p>Once Fury had found out how Darcy neutralized Hayward after the absolute cluster fuck that was Westview New Jersey, he had called her to his office for a meeting. She laid her plan out for Fury and <i>promised</i> that she was using her curse for good, not evil, at least not anymore. </p>
<p>He did make her confess about almost turning Bucky Barnes into her personal Bucky Bear. Fury hadn't looked surprised with her shenanigans.</p>
<p>The security detail they had switched out with an agent that Fury trusted. And now that Ross was across from her in the car, he looked surprised. The security detail looked <i>bored</i>. </p>
<p>"You," he crossed his arms, "what do <i>you</i> want?"</p>
<p>"I just want you to know that where you're going, you'll never put people I care about in danger again." Darcy smiled and uncrossed her ankles and leaned forward, "Because you'll never be found."</p>
<p>Ross barked out a laugh and looked to the security. The man in the tidy suit looked at the Vice President and shrugged. Darcy knew that the man was jamming phone signals from a device in his pocket. "You can't be serious, a little girl like you? What are you going to do?" He sneered, "Are you going to call that abomination who has the audacity to call himself Bucky Barnes on me?" </p>
<p>Darcy shook her head, "I don't need him."</p>
<p>"They'll find you, if you touch me. They'll hunt you down and lock you away somewhere worse than the raft." Ross said, voice still steady. He still hadn't realized the danger he was in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her hands on her knees, Darcy leaned forward and said, “No, I don’t think they will.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the morning, Bucky shuffled out of Darcy’s bedroom and rubbed the side of his head, still unfamiliar with the closely cropped hair. “Hey, doll.” He slid up behind her where she was whisking eggs into a bowl. </p>
<p>“Oh, hey,” she yawned and covered it with the back of her hand. “Do you still have that meeting today?”</p>
<p>Bucky looked at her table where they had thrown her bag, his keys and phone the night before in a rush to get to her bedroom.  Her heels were still kicked, forgotten at the end of her bed, Bucky almost tripped over one on his way out. “Going to show up anyway,” he smiled. </p>
<p>“Cam texted me to tell me everything else went off without a hitch, Ross was seen making his way out of the car and back into his suite.” Bucky watched as she poured the bowl of eggs into the pan next to her. His right arm wrapped around her middle and she continued, “He hasn’t heard anything on the wires yet, Fury is playing nice with all the agencies right now, pretending he doesn’t know anything, you know how he is.”</p>
<p>Bucky nodded.  Fury was an easy man to read. “You sure are something else, you know?” He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before moving to the living area.  </p>
<p>At his feet a grim looking action figure was laying face down.  Bucky grabbed the toy and turned him over. Ross’ grim face looked up at him, his mustache and sneer in place. “Do you want him with the rest of the collection?” On her mantle she had an array of action figures lined up. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” she waved the spatula towards him, “just put him at the end, next to Hayward. I’m sure they’ll be glad to see one another again.”</p>
<p>He straightened out Ross’ legs and stood him at the end of the mantle next to a dark suited middle aged action figure. “This the guy who…?”</p>
<p>“Strange took Agatha to watch over, and he said as long as I don’t get into trouble, he won’t counter the curse.” He heard her click the burner off, “I kind of like being a superhero.”</p>
<p>Watching her scoop eggs onto two plates was nice. He hadn’t felt this calm around anyone since about nineteen forty-four. “Darcy-doll, Superhero.” Bucky sat with her at the small table. “Maybe you can copyright it and get royalties.”</p>
<p>Darcy raised one of her dark brows and laughed, “Yeah, maybe I should.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>